Never Let me go
by 39medalla
Summary: Cuando aquella cancion empeso a sonar supe que ella era mi vida. JadexKitana. Inspirado en la cancion Never let me go de "Lana del Rey"


_**Never Let me go.**_

Me dejé llevar, por su aroma, por su mano que me invitaba ¿a qué?, quizás luego me arrepentiría, pero en ese momento no quería pensar. Sus ojos azabaches me veían interrogante, sumisos, sutiles, desesperados, percibí un atisbo de amor en el brillo que desprendían, ¿qué vería ella en los míos?, terror quizás, terror de que, por fin después de un largo tiempo haya visto la realidad de la que me escondía, una realidad dolorosa, porque soy amada, soy amada por ella desde hace no sé cuántas eternidades, por fin comprendía todo, aquellas largas tardes explicándome algún tema que no entendía, el tenerme tanta paciencia, todas sus atenciones, cada regalo que me hacía el día de nuestro aniversario de habernos conocido, cada verso, frase, oración y poema que me había escrito o dedicado, la forma en que me tranquilizaba cuando llegaba a su puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, y entre abrazos y caricias esparcidas por mi rostro me preguntaba a quién debía tratar como piñata mexicana; fui yo, siempre fui yo, era y es ella, por siempre ella.

Jade: Bailé sola muchas noches. (Musite cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron, una sonrisa tímida se asomó por su rostro) Ahora te corresponde bailar a ti conmigo hoy, esta noche sigamos el compás de la música a través de los tejados de las casas, mientras la Luna sonría ante nosotras.

Me jaló a su lado, mientras depositó un beso en mi nariz que bastó para que mi mundo se fuera abajo. Tomó el mando de su equipo de sonido y oprimió un comando, en ese momento una voz femenina inundó la sala, la tenue luz ocre que ilumina el lugar le daba una atmósfera un tanto tenebrosa y demasiado romántica.

_"Hold me really tight until the stars look big, Never let me go."_

Me dejé guiar, por ella, por todo lo que ella representaba en ese momento, por todo lo que yo quería aparentar. Me aferré a su cuello, esperando el momento en el que todo acabaría, y yo aparecería en mi cama, con mi peluche a un costado y envuelta entre las sábanas por el frío que había; faltaba poco para que ella parara de depositar pequeños besos en mi hombro y las cosquillas que sus caricias en mi cadera provocaban simplemente se desvanecieran. Pensaba que todo era un sueño.

- _Tell me that you need me more and more everyday Never let me go, just stay,- _canturreó en mi oído, después hundió su rostro entre mis cabellos, e inhaló profundo.

_Kitana:_¿Es esto real? (pregunté, casi imperceptible).

Ella me miró y posteriormente ladeó su rostro. _If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away, Never let me go_.

Jade: ¿Quieres que sea real?

Me tensé, ¿lo quería?, ¿era eso lo que buscaba?, ¿estar con ella y responder a todas esas eternidades en las que no fuimos felices?

Kitana: Sí…

Afirmé, claro que quería, yo la quería y eso bastaba, mañana pensaremos en lo demás, ahora sólo estamos ella y yo, junto con la noche cómplice que nos cubre ante los demás.

Jade: Entonces, es real.

Me regaló una sonrisa, de esas que te provocaban que las piernas se sintieran como gelatinas, de esas que te entraban hasta lo profundo del alma y volvían loco a tu corazón.

_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday Never let me go, just stay _–

Jade: Te amo…

En ese momento la música cambió, y fue como si esas dos palabras fueran en otro idioma, no lo podía creer. Quise responder, pero no salió nada de mis labios, mi cerebro no cavilaba; ella al verme en ese estado siguió guiándome al ritmo de la música, ¿en qué momento nos habíamos detenido?

Jade: No busco una respuesta tuya en este momento, yo esperaré, fervientemente, he guardado mis sentimientos mucho tiempo, supongo que podré esperar un poco más, sólo no demores otra eternidad, o me volveré loca.

_Only getting one who can count on my love more than anyone, Never let me go._

Ella me decía que podía esperar, pero con la canción me preguntaba qué es ella para mí. ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora?, ¿volveríamos a ser amigas?, ¿las mejores? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿la podría yo amar?, es verdad que la quiero, demasiado, pero no tanto como amar, ¿adorar?, sí. _Never let me go. _¿Acaso ya la amaba?, ¿la amo?, veamos, ¿qué es el amor? Quizás, después de todo… Pero, si yo la amara, ¿qué sucedería?, ¿me soportaría?, bueno, lo ha hecho desde siempre, pero, podrían suceder muchas cosas, podrían llegar más personas, podría dejarme de amar.

Kitana: ¿En verdad me amas? ¿No confundes todo? ¿Si te digo que te amo no me dejarás debido a que ya me has "conseguido"?

La ataqué con preguntas. - _Promise I won't hurt you kid_

Al día siguiente amanecimos abrazadas, en su cama, mientras en mi cuerpo se impregnaba su aroma. La vi dormida, su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y unos cuantos mechones traviesos acariciaban su rostro, sus ojos cerrados te transmitían una gran calma, cuando en realidad ella era como un tifón a su paso, y su sonrisa me lograba enamorar. Acaricié su mejilla y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios. Podría admirarla todo el día y aún así no lograría aprenderla de memoria. Me dejé ir con ella, a otro mundo, a nuestro mundo, me pidió que fuera, y yo la seguí.

"_**Amor, de las muchas cosas que se compone el amor, solo estoy seguro de una; eres tú."**_


End file.
